The Simpsons Bart's Nightmare
PBG plays a game he enjoyed as a kid, but never beat. The Simpsons Bart's Nightmare. Synopsis PBG is deciding what to play today. He looks at Pokemon Snap, but doesn't feel like it. He finds Halo, but he doesn't have an XBox. He pulls out MySims, and immediately freaks out. He throws the box away, and picks up The Simpsons Bart's Nightmare - because he wrote a script for it. Simpson's games suck. Hit and Run is OK, but it is no GTA. The Arcade Game is a simple beat-em up, and PBG likes it for nostalgia. The only other one that he has played is Bart's Nightmare. He did enjoy the game even though he didn't beat it. PBG discusses the story and notices the strange snoring noises that Bart makes. Bart has to find as many papers as he can and beat the mini games in order to keep them. If he runs out of 'Z's', he wakes up, and only gets to keep as many papers as he found, and be punished by slight disappointment by his family. The street level is frustrating, and PBG doesn't appreciate them much. PBG then begins discussing the mini games, and the first one is similar to Dig Dug. He goes into great detail on how the enemies die. Being hit by a single grenade causes Bart to lose, and to win, Bart needs to swim into the Power Plant's mascot (although PBG doesn't remember it from the show). The next game involves Bart being transformed into Bartzilla, and has to destroy everything. The next phase is a Donkey Kong like level. It's difficult to react in time to the items being dropped down. A UFO also appears, but PBG doesn't know what it does. The Bartman stage is the easiest and longest in the game. It's the only game where Bart can regain health. This level is like a Dennis the Menace shoot-em up game. This is the only stage that features recurring characters from the show. The final game is a fight against Itchy, Scratchy and a lamp that shoots light bulbs at you. This is PBG's least favorite stage. The second part of this game has horrible controls. Bart slides around a lot. The final level transforms Bart into an Indiana Jones like character. Most of PBG's attempts ended very quickly. Old games tend to not tell players what to do, so they end up clueless. Since PBG couldn't try the level over and over, it was hard to understand it. PBG looked at a walkthough to figure out how to complete it. Maggie shoots at Bart, and the only way to dodge it is to move the camera to the right! There are also green devils as well as the blue ones. To kill the blue ones, Bart uses the whip, but do that to a green one, and they kill him instantly. They just have to be avoided. PBG finally beat the game after all these years. The only difference between this ending, and the bad ending is that rather than being mildly disappointed, they are now mildly pleased. PBG shows shows a blooper at the end of him stuffing up his lines. Category:Reviews Category:Videos